darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
75
At Lookout Point, Victoria finds the missing fountain pen that Burke gave to Carolyn. Synopsis :My name is Victoria Winters. I am no longer a stranger at Collinwood. Whether I want it or not, the people who live in this great mansion on Widows' Hill have become part of my life. And now I can only hope for the day when the tension around me will no longer exist. Matthew and Roger talk on the edge of Widows' Hill. He tells Matthew of the verdict. Carolyn and Victoria also talk about the verdict and Victoria gets an apology for Carolyn's earlier tirade. Roger suggests Matthew could break Burke's neck or push him off Widows' Hill if he still pokes around. Matthew is very concerned with people poking around Collinwood and hopes that the Coroner’s report will put an end to it. He also questions Roger’s dry wit. Carolyn and Victoria goof off as she plans a walk. Carolyn thinks Burke's going to go on a tear now. Victoria leaves for her walk after Carolyn suggests she visit Lookout Point, which is very pretty. Carolyn gives Victoria a message for Roger should she see him, and Matthew enters. He tells Victoria where to find Roger. Victoria leaves. Matthew's looking for Elizabeth. Victoria scares Roger at Widows' Hill and asks how to get to Lookout Point. He wonders why she wants to go there, since Malloy may have died there. Carolyn calls Joe and delivers the good news, then tells him not to worry about Burke. Roger gets a congratulatory hug from Carolyn. Carolyn asks Roger about the pen. Victoria strolls along the beach and picks something up. Roger and Carolyn talk about the pen. Roger admits to having lost it. Carolyn reasons that since Roger went directly from Collinwood to the meeting, he couldn't have lost the pen on the way, hence it must be in the house. This makes Roger antsy. Victoria finds a pen on the beach. Roger frantically searches the couch cushions for the pen and becomes angry when Matthew is asked by Carolyn to look for the pen. Matthew tells Roger that Burke's en route. It's the end of Roger and Carolyn’s happy day. Memorable quotes : Carolyn: (to Victoria) I am Carolyn Stoddard, the meek but happy lamb. Dramatis personae * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Thayer David as Matthew Morgan → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * Location Footage: Victoria leaving Collinwood, passing stone fences, and then finding the filigree pen on the beach. Story * The filigree pen was last seen in episode 45. * TIMELINE: It was a few hours ago when Carolyn gave Victoria a scolding. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Victoria reaches Lookout Point, she is wearing different clothing and her hair is different, i.e. in pig-tails instead of free flowing. * Louis Edmonds flubs "low crowds" instead of "low clouds", and spits when he says, "the Earth is spinning". * As Carolyn and Roger talk about the fountain pen, someone else is heard walking and banging. * As Matthew and Roger search for the pen in the foyer, a thick electrical studio wire appears. * In the closing credits, "Ohrbach's" is misspelled as "Orhbach's". External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 75 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 750075